Spend Time Together Thing!
by HotXbun
Summary: Sequel to Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing! CJ has accepted the scholarship to the New York Academy of Performing Arts! She has six months until she leaves and is determined to spend that with her friends.
1. Chapter 1 Make Someone Feel Welcome Thin

HotXbun: Here it is! After nearly a whole months you are finally getting the sequel to 'Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing!'

And after a whole year one of my stories gets a sequel again!

There will still be 'Extra Things!', Challenges, all chapters will still be in Third Person POV and CJ's narration will still be in script form.

Now, before we start this story, I want to reply to some of the reviews from the last chapter of 'Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing.'

Guest42: I agree. And don't worry. I will be making plenty of more Crispo and CJ stories. In this series and in other series!

Jznna1010: Thank you very much!

Guest: I'm not going to make that a whole story...but I can make that a chapter in this story!

Guest: Sometimes shows with many seasons don't get a lot of stories. I have another story for a fan fiction called Violetta. It has three seasons and a movie but it doesn't even have an archive!

Enough with this long author's note! Of with the sequel!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Adelaide and Garçon, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 1 Make Someone Feel Welcome Thing!

CJ: My Friends and I were in class.

"Alright everybody", Mr Slinko started. "We have some new students from France with us today." **[Extra Thing!: Ooo la la.]**

With that Mr Slinko ushered in two very nervous looking students.

One was a girl with waist length, platinum blonde hair with rectangle shaped bangs that covered her forehead that was straight and loose, icy blue eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing an icy blue trench coat over black tights under white, knee length snow boots; a white, woollen beanie with a little ball on top of it, a white, woollen scarf around her neck and white, woollen gloves.

"This is Adelaide", Mr Slinko introduced. "And this is her twin brother Garçon."

Garçon had short, platinum blonde hair; icy blue eyes and pale skin.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved, woollen turtle neck; black jeans; black sneakers with white laces, white tips; white soles; a white, woollen beanie; black, woollen gloves and glasses with clear, rectangular lenses and a black frame.

"Say hi you two", Mr Slinko said.

"Bonjour", Adelaide greeted nervously.

"Bonjour", Garçon greeted nervously.

"Alrighty", Mr Slinko said. "You two can take a seat."

With that Adelaide and Garçon sat down nervously.

"The feel bad for them", CJ stated. "They seem very nervous."

"Going to a new school alone can be nerve wracking", Fenwick pointed out. "So going to a new school on a whole new continent must be extremely nerve wrecking."

CJ: And that's when I got a great idea!

CJ took her phone out and typed on it.

"Guys", she started. "I have our next thing."

"Really", Crispo asked.

"What is it", Fenwick asked.

With that CJ showed her friends her phone.

 _Make someone feel welcome._ **[Extra Thing!: This is thing #32.]**

"Make someone feel welcome", Crispo read.

"Adelaide and Garçon are so nervous", CJ pointed out. "Let's do something to make them feel better."

"But what", Crispo asked.

CJ thought for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"I've got it!"

That Afternoon

CJ: Aubrey was leading Adelaide and Garçon to the stage where the musical was being held. **[Extra Thing!: For those who didn't read KYFHT, all the major characters got roles in a school musical.]**

"Where are you taking us", Adelaide asked in a French accent.

"One of the students has a surprise for you", Aubrey said in monotone.

"What surprise", Garçon asked.

"This", Audrey replied in monotone before stopping by the door and pointing to the stage.

On said stage was CJ and her friends.

They were all wearing white, long sleeved dress shirts that were buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a black tie and a black apron.

CJ's hair was straight and tied into a ponytail.

"Ma cherie monsieur and mademoiselle", she greeted in French. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. Now we invite you to relax. Pull up a chair as our waiters proudly present...your lunch."

With that the other students sat Adelaide and Garçon down by on a small table that was set fancily before putting down lunch try's filled with traditional French food.

With that CJ started singing 'Be Our Guest.'

After the first verseAdelaide and Garçon tied napkins around their necks.

When the song ended everybody cheered.

CJ walked up to Adelaide and Garçon.

"Hi", she greeted. "My name is CJ Martin. Did you like the show?"

"I loved it", Adelaide replied.

"But what's it for", Garçon asked.

"CJ wanted to do something to make you feel more welcome", Crispo revealed as he walked off the stage.

"Really", Adelaide asked.

"Yes", CJ replied. "I know that going to a new school on a whole new continent must be hard, so I wanted to make it feel more like home for you guys. Did it work?"

"It did", Adelaide replied. "It really did!"

"Yes", Garçon said. "I think I speak for both my sister and I when I say that we feel much more welcome here."

With that Adelaide and Garçon went off to speak to some of their new classmates.

Suddenly, CJ looked down sadly.

"What's wrong CJ", Crispo asked in concern.

"Do you think the students at NYAPA will be this welcoming?"

Crispo looked at CJ sadly before giving her a side hug.

CJ: I had accepted the scholarship to NYAPA and would be starting in the Fall. That gave me about six months to spend with my friends and family before I left. And I'm going to make the most of it.

HotXbun: So, CJ will be leaving after all.

Challenge: Tell me what you think about CJ leaving.

My Answer: I'm happy that she gets to go to an awesome school, but sad that she won't be with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2 Get Your Role Back Thing!

HotXbun: Oh my word! I am so sorry that it has been nearly four months since I last updated! I was busy with other stories.

Time to get back to the plot about the musical.

Guest: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or Beauty and the Beast. But I do own Garçon and Adelaide.

Chapter 2 Get Your Role Back Thing!

CJ: The next day I was sitting in front of the school with Zelphaba.

"So", CJ started. "What did you want to talk about?"

Zelphaba took a deep breath.

"I wanted to know if you wanted the lead back." **[Extra Thing!: For those who didn't read KYFHT, CJ got the lead in the school musical, but gave it to Zelphaba because Fenwick would be playing her love interest.]**

"What", CJ asked in shock. "Why?"

"CJ", Zelphaba started. "You earned that role! The only reason I got it is because you gave it up so Fenwick could play my love interest."

Zelphaba sighed.

"Look CJ", she started. "You deserve that role. So, what do you say?"

CJ: So, Zelphaba and I went to talk to Mr Bandt.

"What?!"

CJ: That was him. **[Extra Thing!: Oh no.]**

"So let me get this straight", Mr Bandt started. "First you make me switch your roles, then, just about two weeks before the show, you want to switch back?"

"Yes", CJ replied nervously.

"But why", Mr Bandt asked.

"Mr Bandt", Zelphaba started. "CJ earned that role!"

"And then she gave it up", Mr Bandt pointed out. "Look Zelphaba. This is showbiz! And in showbiz, you can't just get get back a role once you've given it up."

CJ sighed in defeat.

"He's right Zelphaba", she stated. "Besides, I'm going to NYAPA, so I'll get my chance to shine. Right now, it's your time to shine." **[Extra Thing!: Awe.]**

CJ: That afternoon, everybody gathered to rehearse for the play.

Garçon walked up to Mr Bandt.

"Mr Bandt", the former started. "Thank you for giving my sister and I roles in the play." **[Extra Thing!: Cool!]**

CJ: Garçon and Adelaide were going to play Peter's parents. **[Extra Thing!: For those who don't remember, Peter is the name of the character Fenwick is playing.]**

"You're very welcome Garçon", Mr Bandt said. "Places everybody! Aubrey, onto the stage!"

With that everybody did as told.

"And...action!"

"The next evening, Princess Emma went to Peter's house", Aubrey said in monotone.

"Aubrey", Mr Bandt started. "Off the stage! Zelphaba, Fenwick, Garçon and Adelaide. Onto the stage!"

With that everybody did as told.

Zelphaba pretended to knock on a door and Fenwick pretended to answer it.

"Princess Emma", the latter said excitedly. "Come in!"

With that the princess did as told.

Peter grabbed his parents' hands and pulled them towards the princess.

"Your majesty", he started. "These are my parents. Mère and Père."

Peter's parents bowed down to the princess.

"It is an honour to meet you your highness", Mère stated.

"Oh please", the princess said embarrassment. "There's no need for all that."

With that Peter's parents stopped bowing.

"Anyway", Zelphaba said before holding out an imaginary basket. "Here is the food I promised."

Mère smiled at the princess before taking the 'basket'.

"Thank you so much your majesty", the former thanked.

"Your welcome", the princess said. "Now if you excuse me, I bid thee a due."

With that the princess was about to leave, when Mère stopped her.

"Wait your majesty", the latter started. "Don't go just yet. You should stay for dinner. You are the one who brought the food after all."

"Oh no", Princess Emma said. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding if I invite you", Mère pointed out. **[Extra Thing!: If you remember that line it's because it's from chapter 11 of my other fan fiction 'Follow Your Heart.']**

"Yes", Père agreed. "Come princess. While my wife prepares the food, let me sing to you!"

"Adelaide", Mr Bandt started. "Off the stage!"

"Band", Mr Bandt started. "Start playing!"

With that the band did as told.

"Garçon", Mr Bandt started. "Do your thing!"

With that Père walked up to Princess Emma.

"Ma cherie mademoiselle", he greeted in French. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. Now we invite you to relax. Pull up a chair as my wife proudly presents...your dinner."

Père started singing 'Be Our Guest.' **[Extra Thing!: I think this is the first time in any of my stories I have used a song that was already used in the story.]**

When the song ended Princess Emma clapped.

"That was amazing", she stated.

"Why thank you princess", Père said.

"Oh please", Princess Emma said. "Just call me Emma."

"Well then", Père started. "Thank you Emma."

"Well", Princess Emma started. "I need to return home."

"Oh please do come back soon", Mère pleaded.

Emma nodded her head.

"And cut!"

CJ: I'm glad Zelphaba is keeping her role. She deserves it.

HotXbun: We got to see the play again! Yay!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Emma will go back for dinner.

My Answer: Not telling!


	3. Chapter 3 Get Your Heart Broken Thing!

HotXbun: We'll get to see more of the play in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or The Greatest Showman.

Chapter 3 Get Your Heart Broken Thing! **[Extra Thing!: (does spit take) What?!]**

CJ: The next day my friends and I gathered for more rehearsal.

"Aubrey", Mr Bandt yelled. "Onto the stage!"

With that Aubrey did as told.

"And...action!"

"So Princess Emma started going to dinner at Peter's house for the next two months", Aubrey revealed. "The two started getting closer and closer. Emma's wedding date also got closer." **[Extra Thing!: Oh boy.]**

"Aubrey", Mr Bandt yelled. "Off the stage! Fenwick and Zelphaba, sit on the stage with your legs hanging over it!"

With that everybody did as told.

"So", the princess started. "Tomorrow is my wedding day."

"Indeed it is", Peter said. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course", the princess replied.

"Are you happy with Prince Michael?"

With that Emma sighed sadly before looking down.

"No", she replied. "He is so vain and arrogant."

"Then don't marry him", Peter suggested.

"I can't do that", Emma stated.

"And why is that", Peter asked.

"My parents would be disappointed in me", Emma stated. "The kingdom would be disappointed in me."

"No they won't", Peter stated. "Your parents love you. The kingdom loves you. I love you." **[Extra Thing!: (does spit take) What?!]**

Upon hearing this...Princess Emma looked at Peter in shock.

"You...love me", the former asked in shock.

"Yes Emma", Peter replied. "Yes I do. Do you love me?"

Emma took a deep breath before giving an answer.

"Yes. Yes I do." **[Extra Thing!: Eeep!]**

Peter smiled at this.

Then...he got down on one knee! **[Extra Thing!: My heart! It can't take all this love!]**

"Emma", he started. "I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Emma smiled at this.

But then...that smiled turned into a frown.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Zelphaba", Mr Bandt yelled. "Try to run off the stage!"

With that Zelphaba did as told and stopped and the then end of the stage.

"Fenwick", Mr Bandt started. "Start singing!"

"Um...", Fenwick started. "I'm not sure about that."

"How come", Mr Bandt asked. "Didn't you practice the song?"

"No, I did", Fenwick replied. "I've just...I've never sang lead before."

Mr Bandt smiled at Fenwick before sitting down next to him.

"I completely understand", the former stated. "I too was extremely nervous before my first solo."

"How did you get over it", Fenwick asked.

"I just started singing", Mr Bandt replied. "And I was having too much fun to care about if I was terrible or not."

Fenwick smiled at this.

"Okay", he said before standing up. "I'm ready to try."

"That a boy", Mr Bandt stated before getting off the stage. "Start the music!"

With that the music started.

Fenwick took a deep breath and started singing 'Rewrite The Stars' to Zelphaba.

He sang the first half, she sang the second half, and they sang the ending together.

When the song ended everybody cheered.

"Good job Fenwick", Mr Bandt praised.

"You were right", Fenwick stated. "I just needed to start singing."

CJ smiled sadly at this.

CJ: I hope someone at NYAPA will help me when I'm nervous.

HotXbun: I hope so too CJ.

You're probably wondering why I changed the song. You see, I wrote this long before I watched The Greatest Showman. And I love that movie so I just had to put this in!

Challenge: Tell me if you think CJ will meet somebody that will help her at NYAPA.

My Answer: I hope so.


	4. Chapter 4 Use a Hate Potion Thing!

HotXbun: We're getting to the conclusion of the play!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or Descendants. You should read my Descendants fan fiction 'Saving Kingdoms.'

Chapter 4 Use a Hate Potion Thing! **[** **Extra Thing!: (does spit take) What!]**

The Next Day

CJ: Everybody gathered to rehearse for the play.

"Alright", Mr Bandt yelled. "Aubrey onto the stage!"

With that Aubrey did as told.

"And...action!"

"Peter was miserable", Aubrey said in monotone. "For his true love was being forced to love another. But Peter wasn't giving up without a fight. So he went to go and see Hilda."

"Aubrey", Mr Bandt started. "Off the stage! CJ And Fenwick, onto to it!"

With that everybody did as told.

"Hello", Peter greeted. "Are you Hilda?"

"Who's asking", Hilda asked.

"My name is Peter", said person replied. "And I need your help. You see, the one I love is being forced to marry another. I was wondering if you could help me."

Hilda thought for a moment.

"First", she started. "I have to make sure you're not lying."

"Now CJ", Mr Bandt started. "I want you to pretend to prick Fenwick's finger."

With that CJ did as told.

"Ow", Peter said in pain. "What was that for?"

"Stop whining", Hilda commanded.

"Now pretend to drop the invisible blood into the invisible cauldron", Mr Bandt commanded.

CJ did just that.

She then said a spell.

Tell me my special brew.

Is what this boy says true?

"Now pretend that some magical stuff happened and continue with your lines", Mr Bandt commanded.

"So", Hilda started. "What you say is true. If that is the case...then I will help you."

"Now pretend to do some magic stuff CJ", Mr Bandt commanded.

CJ did just that.

"Now pretend you're holding an apple", Mr Bandt commanded.

With that CJ did as told.

"Here you go", she said. "If you feed this apple to the one your love is going to marry when she is standing right in front of him...it will cause him to hate her and not want to marry her."

"Doesn't that sound a little wicked", Peter asked.

"Sometimes you need to be a little wicked."

With that music started playing and Hilda started singing 'Ways to be Wicked.' **[Extra Thing!: For those who haven't read KYFHT, this song was used in there as well.]**

When the song ended everybody cheered.

"And...cut!"

HotXbun: Oh dear. Things are getting intense!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Peter should use the poisoned apple or not.

My Answer: I don't think he should. It sounds like a recipe for disaster.


	5. Chapter 5 The Power of Hate Thing!

HotXbun: Sorry it's been a week since I updated. I was working on my Descendants story.

Five chapters! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

Things are going to go bad...in the play.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own the story of the play and it's characters.

Chapter 5 The Power of Hate Thing! **[Extra Thing!: (gulps) Not good.]**

The Next Day

CJ: Everybody gathered for more rehearsal.

"Aubrey", Me Bandt yelled. "Onto the stage!"

With that Aubrey did as told.

"And...action!"

"The next day was Emma and Micheal's engagement ball", Aubrey said in monotone. "And Peter was going to use it to give the latter the poisoned apple." **[Extra Thing!: Double not good. Since when have poisoned apples been a good thing?]**

"Aubrey", Mr Bandt yelled. "Off the stage! Zelphaba and Crispo...back onto the stage!"

"Great", Crispo said sarcastically. "Now I have to go and play the villain."

"You're the cuteness villain I've ever seen", CJ stated. **[Extra Thing!: Cheesy CJ. Very cheesy.]**

CJ: I am so glad that I don't have to say stuff like that in my head anymore! **[Extra Thing!: Yay!]**

"Aww", Crispo said bashfully. "Thanks CJ."

"Crispo", Mr Bandt yelled.

"Coming", Crispo yelled before running off.

Mindy walked up to CJ.

"Umm", she started. "Was It me or were you...flirting?"

"I'm thirteen", CJ pointed out. "Am I even old enough to flirt?"

"You're right", Mindy stated. "I'm being silly."

With that Mindy left and CJ let out a sigh of relief.

CJ: That was close. If Mindy finds out Cripso and I are...Actually. What are we now? **[Extra Thing!: No idea.]**

"Slowly walk onto the stage Fenwick", Mr Bandt commanded. "And pretend that you're wearing a mask."

With that Fenwick did as told.

"Now kneel down", Mr Bandt commanded.

With that Fenwick did as told again.

"You're highness", he started. "I give you this apple as an engagement gift."

Upon hearing this...Michael scoffed.

"You call this and engagement gift", he asked.

"Michael", Emma said sternly. "Be polite."

"Very well", Michael said before 'taking' the apple. "I will eat it for you my love."

"Now pretend to take a bite out of the invisible apple", Mr Bandt commanded. "And when you do...act as if you hate Zelphaba."

"I don't like playing the villain", Crispo stated.

"I know", Mr Bandt stated. "But somebody has to do it." **[Extra Thing!: That's true.]**

With that Crisp pretend to take a bite out of the apple.

He then glared at Zelphaba like he hated her.

"Michael", she said in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Now pretend to attack her Crispo", Mr Bandt commanded. "But don't actually hurt her!" **[Extra Thing!: Safety first kids!]**

With that Crispo did as told.

"Now run onto the stage CJ", Mr Bandt commanded.

CJ did just that.

"Hilda", Peter yelled. "What happened?"

"The hate in the apple is too strong", Hilda revealed. "Don't worry! I have an antidote!"

"Now pretend to splash a potion on Zelphaba", Mr Bandt commanded.

CJ did just that.

"You can stop now Crispo", Mr Bandt said.

Crispo did just that.

"Emma", he said in confusion.

"Michael", Emma said. "What happened? You started attacking me."

"That was my fault", Peter said.

"Mine too", Hilda said.

"Now pretend to take off your masks", Mr Bandt commanded.

CJ and Fenwick did as told.

"Now pretend to be shocked Zelphaba", Mr Bandt commanded.

Zelplaba did just that.

"Peter", she said in shock. "Hilda?"

"You know these two", Michael said in shock.

"They're friends of mine", Emma replied.

"Emma and I are not just friends", Peter stated. "I love Emma! And she loves me!"

Michael looked at Emma in shock.

"Is this true Emma", he asked.

Emma sighed in defeat.

"It's true."

Everybody looked at Emma in shock.

"Onto the the stage Scout and and Arthur", Mr Bandt commanded.

Scout and Arthur did just that.

"What is going on here", the former asked.

"Emma has fallen in love with this commoner!"

The king and queen gasped at this.

"I'm sorry mother and father", Emma apologized. "But I do not love Michael. I love Peter!"

Emma's parents looked at her in shock.

"My word Emma", her mother said. "What has gotten into you?"

"I have fallen in love mother", Emma replied. "And I will not be apart from the one I love!"

"Now grab onto to both Fenwick and CJ Zelphaba", Mr Bandt commanded.

Zelphaba did just that.

"Get us out of here Hilda", she commanded.

"Get off the stage Crispo, Scout and Arthur", Mr Bandt commanded. "The rest of you...pretend that you were teleported back to Hilda's home."

With that everybody did as told.

"Now hug Fenwick Zelphaba", Mr Bandt commanded.

With that Zelphaba did as told.

Fenwick tensed up when this happened...but then loosened up a moment later.

CJ mouthed 'Aren't they cute?' to Crispo.

"Oh Peter", Emma said before breaking the hug. "I am so glad to see you again."

"I am too Emma", Peter stated. "But what are we going to do?"

"I think I know what to do", Hilda replied. "I can cast a spell that will make the whole kingdom think Peter is the one supposed to marry you Emma!" **[Extra Thing!: (does spit take) She can do that?!]**

"And...cut", Mr Bandt yelled. "Excellent! Now the only scene left is the finally song!"

CJ: I'm so excited!

HotXbun: Me too!

Challenge: Tell me what you think the play's final song should be.

HotXbun: I would like a love song please!


	6. Chapter 6 The Happy Ending Thing!

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over four months since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Welcome to day six of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about 100 Things to Do Before High School!

Here it is! The final scene of the play!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own the story of the play and it's characters.

Chapter 6 The Happy Ending

The Next Day

CJ: This was it! The final scene of the play!

"Alright everybody", Mr Bandt said. "This is it! The final scene of the play! Let's make it count!"

Everybody cheered at this.

"Alright", Mr Bandt said. "Aubrey! Onto the stage!"

With that Aubrey did as told.

"And...action!"

"So Hilda used her spell, and Princess Emma and Peter soon married."

"Off the stage Aubrey", Mr Bandt commanded. "Onto the stage Fenwick, Zelplaba and the kid playing the priest!"

With that everybody did as told.

"Do you Princess Emma take Peter to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Peter take Princess Emma to your wife?"

"I do."

"Then, with the power invested in me by the king and queen, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"But just fake the kiss", Mr Bandt commanded. "I don't want any parents getting angry and me for letting you kids kiss!"

With that everybody laughed as Fenwick and Zelplaba faked a kiss.

But even then he seemed nervous.

"And now the finally song!"

With that Fenwick and Zelplaba sang the song 'No Matter Where you Are."

When the song ended everybody cheered.

"Excellent", Mr Bandt praised. "Alright kids. We have two weeks until the play, let's use that time to perfect it!"

One Hour Later

CJ: I was eating lunch with Crispo and Fenwick...when I had a realization.

"I just realized something", CJ revealed. "Do you guys remember when we were playing truth or dare in detention?" **[Extra Thing! Read Chapter 15 of 'KYFHT' to see this.]**

"How can I not", Fenwick asked. "That's when I finally told Zelplaba that I like her."

"And that's when I found out you liked me", Crispo added. "And realized that I liked you too."

"And asked me out on a date", CJ reminded her friends. "And Fenwick asked Zelplaba on a date!"

"Which I never took her on", Fenwick said in dismay. "That was a whole week ago! Oh my word! she probably hates me!"

"Relax Fenwick", CJ said. "I doubt Zelplaba hates you."

"I have to make sure", Fenwick stated.

With that he got up and left.

"Well", Crispo said. "That happened."

"Anyway", CJ said changing the subject. "I have a new idea for a thing we can do."

"What", Crispo asked.

With that CJ showed Crispo her phone.

 _Go on your first date._ **[Extra Thing!: This is Thing #33.]**

"Go on your first date", Crispo read out loud.

He then smiled and took CJ's hand.

"CJ, will you go out with me?"

This made CJ giggle.

"I will." **[Extra Thing!: Awww!]**

CJ: While Crispo and I had our moment, Fenwick was looking for Zelplaba.

Fenwick saw Zelplaba and ran up to her.

"Zelplaba", he yelled getting her attention. "I am so sorry!"

"For what", Zelplaba asked.

"I totally forgot that I asked you out on a date", Fenwick reminded Zelplaba.

"Oh yeah", Zelplaba said. "I forgot about that too."

"So you're not mad at me", Fenwick asked. "And you still want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes Fenwick. I still want to go on a date with you."

CJ: Awww.

HotXbun Awww indeed CJ. Awww indeed.

Challenge: Tell me what kind of date you want to the group go on.

My Answer: Not telling!


	7. Chapter 7 Go On Your First Date Thing!

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two months since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Happy anniversary! I can't believe it's been a whole year since I last updated! I want to thank everybody who has read this story so far!

We'll see the date in this chapter!

PS: Please read the AN below.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or Kung Fu Panda 3.

Chapter 7 Go On Your First Date Thing!

Four Days Later

CJ: It was Friday afternoon and I was getting ready for my date.

CJ was in her room looking through her clothes.

Her parents were on her bed.

"I don't like this", her dad stated.

"Relax honey", CJ's mom reassured. "Fenwick, Zelphaba and Robbie are going to be there too."

CJ: Crispo and I agreed to have a double date with Fenwick and Zelphaba. And since we're young Robbie would be chaperoning us. **[Extra Thing!: That's a good idea.]**

One Hour Later

CJ and her friends were at the cinema.

CJ was wearing a cream, long sleeved sweater; black jeans and black ankle boots.

Her hair was in it's usual style.

Zelphaba was wearing a white, long sleeved top; black jeans; black ankle boots; a black, long sleeved leather jacket and a black scarf around her neck.

Her hair was straight and loose.

Crispo was wearing a royal blue, long sleeved hoodie with a pocket on the middle center and two strings on each side of the hood; dark blue jeans and royal blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Fenwick was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; light brown dress pants; black loafers; a red tie; a red, long sleeved cardigan that was buttoned up most of the way; a black belt and his loafers.

Robbie was wearing a white, short sleeved shirt; black jeans; black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a black, long sleeved sleeved leather jacket that was unzipped.

"Okay", he said. "So what movie does everyone want to watch?"

"I want to see Kung Fu Panda 3", CJ yelled with her hand up. **[Extra Thing!: That should give you a bit of an idea of when this story is set.]**

"Me too", Crispo agreed.

"Me three", Zelphaba agreed. "I heard their's supposed to be a supernatural villain in this one!"

"What you say Fenwick", Robbie asked said person.

"I'll watch it", Fenwick replied.

"Alright", Robbie said before handing CJ some money. "I'll go buy the tickets while you guys get the snacks."

"Kay", CJ said before going to the snack counter with her friends.

They got the snacks and walked back up to Robbie.

"I've got the tickets", he revealed. "So let's go!"

Two Hours Later

The group were walking out of the cinemas.

"What did you guys think", Robbie asked.

"I thought it was great", CJ replied.

"It was very funny", Crispo stated.

"I thought the fighting was awesome", Zelplaba stated.

"It showed a lot of Chinese culture", Fenwick stated.

"What did you guys think of your first date", Robbie asked.

"Honestly", CJ started. "It felt more like a hang out than a date."

"You guys are only in seventh grade", Robbie pointed out. "It'll be different when you're older."

CJ: I wonder what it'll be like when we're older.

Challenge: And that was that.

Challenge: Tell me what you thought of Kung Fu Panda 3.

My Answer: I thought it was great!

PS: If you've read my profile then you'll know that I am 'holding an award show' called the 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards! Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing! has been nominated for Favourite Completed story while Spend Time Together Thing! has been nominated for Favourite Sequel! Also, Mindy has been nominated for Favourite Rival.

If you think any of these has the right to be nominated, leave a vote in a review bellow. You can also leave a review on the story '2018 Hotxbun Fan Fiction Awards.'

What are you waiting for? Go ahead and vote!


	8. Chapter 8 The Musical Thing!

HotXbun: I'm sorry it's been just over a week since I last updated. I was working on other stories.

This is it! The musical!

Fair warning. It will pretty much just be all the rehearsal scenes mashed together into one big chapter! So if you've read all of that before and don't want to read it again, you can just skip this chapter.

PS: Read the AN at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 8 The Musical Thing!

CJ: Today was the day! Valentine's Day!

CJ woke up with a smile on her face.

She got up and got dressed into her Valentines Day outfit which consisted of a red, long sleeved, woolen sweater with 'love' written in white on it; royal blue jeans and red sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Her hair was in it's usual style.

She then ran downstairs with red, heart shaped cards in her hands.

"Happy Valentines Day", she said happily. "I made everybody Valentines!"

With that CJ gave everybody their Valentine's.

CJ: I decided to write the lyrics to everybody's favorite songs on their Valentines.

"Thank you so much sweetie", CJ's mom said before giving her a hug. "Come, I made red velvet, heart shaped pancakes!"

With that CJ sat down by the counter.

"So", Robbie started. "Are you excited for the play tonight?"

CJ: That's right! Valentine's Day also meant to day of the play!

"Totally excited!"

CJ: After breakfast my family drove to school so I could get ready for the play.

One Hour Later

CJ walked to the stage and saw everybody getting ready.

She turned around and saw her friends.

"Guys", she yelled before running up to them. "Happy Valentines Day!"

"Happy Valentines Day", Crispo said before holding out a red heart. "This is for you."

"Thanks", CJ said before holding out a red heart. "This is for you. And Fenwick, this is for you."

CJ: I spent the next five minutes exchanging Valentines with my friends. After that we got to work on getting ready for the play.

That Afternoon

Everything was ready for the play.

Everything darkened as Aubrey walked onto the stage.

She was wearing a black, strapless, knee length skater dress; back combat boots and black, elbow length, lace gloves with a rose pattern.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing black eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids with winged tips; black mascara and black lipstick.

Her nails were painted black.

"Welcome", she said in monotone. "The story you are about to see is about forbidden love. We start our story in a castle. The rulers of the castle were King William and Queen Sophia. They had a beautiful daughter named Princess Emma."

Aubrey stepped off stage and the curtain rose.

The scene was in a throne room.

The queen (played by Scout) was wearing a lilac, long sleeved, ankle length dress with a white torso and lilac flats.

Her hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing a white tiara.

She was wearing lilac eyeshadow with white eyeshadow at the top; rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted lilac with white tips.

The king (played by Arther) was wearing a red, long sleeved jacket with a gold turtleneck that was buttoned up; black pants; black boots and a gold crown.

"Emma", the queen called. "Come down dear."

"Coming Mother", the princess (play by Zelphaba) said before entering the room and bowing down to her parents.

She was wearing a white, long sleeved, ankle length dress with baby pink embroidery and matching flats.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a white, circle shaped hat with baby pink embroidery.

She was wearing baby pink eyeshadow with white eyeshadow on top; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss.

"We have good news Emma", the king stated. "You are to be married!"

"What", the princess yelled. "I mean. Oh how wonderful. Who am I marrying?"

"You are marrying Prince Michael", the queen replied. "He is here right now actually. Come in Michael."

With that the prince (played by Crispo) walked onto the stage.

He was wearing an outfit just like the kings.

"Hello Princess Emma", he said. "You look even more beautiful than people say you do."

With that the prince kissed the princess's hand.

"It is an honor to meet you your majesty", the princess lied. "I am sure you will make a wonderful husband."

"Splendid", the king said. "Come, let us go and plan the wedding."

With that the king, queen and Prince left and the princess was left alone with her sadness.

Aubrey then walked back onto the stage.

"Everybody thought the princess was okay with an arranged marriage", she said in monotone. " But all she wanted was to have a choice."

With that Aubrey walked off stage.

The princess turned around and looked into a mirror.

She then sang 'Stand Out.'

When the song ended everybody cheered as Aubrey walked back onto the stage and the curtain fell.

"Little did Emma's parents know", she started in monotone. "Years ago she had befriended a young witch named Hilda. And that night, she decided to go talk to her."

With that Aubrey walked off the stage and the curtain rose.

The princess was in a cave.

"Hilda", she called. "Where are you my friend. I must speak to you!"

CJ: And that was my theater debut.

With that Hilda (played by CJ) walked onto the stage.

She was wearing a black, long sleeved, ankle length dress with green embroidery and black, knee length boots that were laced up.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a black witches hat.

She was wearing green eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black eyeliner on her eyelids with winged up tips; black mascara and green lipstick with black lipliner.

"Hello Emma", she greeted.

"Hilda", the princess said before hugging her friend. "My friend. Something has happened."

"Is everything alright", Hilda asked.

"No", the princess replied. "Everything is not alright. Hilda, my parents have arranged me into marriage."

Hilda gasped.

"That is up surd", she stated. "You have the right to your own heart."

"My parents don't believe that", the princess stated. "They believe it is more important to marry for the kingdom."

"Then talk to them and tell them you do not want to be in an arranged marriage", Hilda said.

"It's not that simple my friend", the princess stated.

"It is that simple Emma", Hilda stated.

With that music started playing and Hilda and Emma sang 'Stand in the Light.'

When the song ended the curtain fell and everybody cheered as Aubrey walked back onto the stage.

"That night, Emma was in the woods on her way home", she said in monotone. "But she forgot an important rule. Never go to the woods at night."

With that Aubrey walked off stage and the curtain rose.

The princess was now in the woods.

Suddenly, a group of bandits (played by Arthur's friends) cornered her.

"Well well well", one of them said. "If it isn't the princess. What are you doing here?"

"I...", the princess started in fear. "I was just visiting a friend."

"At this time of night", one of the bandits asked. "That wasn't a good idea Princess."

"I see that now", the princess stated.

The gang started getting closer to the princess, then something happened.

"Halt", Someone yelled.

Everybody turned their heads and saw a boy (played by Fenwick).

He wore a white, long sleeved shirt; black, baggy pants and black boots.

"Let the princess go", the boy said.

"Who are you", the leader of the gang asked.

"My name is Peter", the boy replied. "And I will not let you kidnap the princess."

With that Peter fought the bandits while the princess sang 'Holding Out For a Hero.'

Peter won the battle and ran up to the princess.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"I am", the princess replied. "Because of you. Thank you very much."

"You are very welcome", Peter said. "But what are you doing here on your own at night?"

"I was visiting a friend and I lost track of time", the princess replied.

"Why do you not have an escort with you", Peter asked.

"I will let you know that I do not go everywhere with an escort", the princess stated sternly while crossing her arms. "I can take care of myself."

"But of course", Peter said. "Still, it would be dishonorable for me to let you go home alone."

With that Peter held out his hand.

"It would be my honor if you would let me escort you home, your majesty", he stated.

"Why thank you", the princess said as she took Peter's arm. "Let's go back to the palace then, shall we?"

With that the curtain fell and Aubrey walked back onto the stage.

"And so, the princess went with Peter back to the palace", she said. "It was not long before they made it back."

With that Aubrey walked off the stage and the curtain rose.

Peter and princess were outside the palace.

"Thank you for bringing me home Peter", the latter said. "Is there anything I can do in return?"

"That is alright princess", Peter replied. "Knowing that you are alright is rewarding enough."

"No", the princess stated sternly. "You saved my life today. You will get something in return."

"You are not going to let this go are you", Peter asked.

"No I will not", the princess replied.

"Very well then", Peter said giving in. "All I ask is for some food for my family."

"That is all you want", the princess asked.

"It is all I need", Peter replied. "It is all my family needs."

"Very well then", the princess said. "But I can not give it to you now. Where do you live?"

"On a farm on the outskirts of the village", Peter replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to know where to deliver the food to", the princess replied.

"So", Peter started. "When will you deliver the food?"

"I should be able to get the food to you by tomorrow", the princess replied.

"Well then", Peter said as he took the princess's hand. "I will see you tomorrow then."

With that Peter kissed Emma's hand causing her to giggle.

With that the curtain fell and Aubrey walked onto the stage.

"With that Peter left and the princess went to bed", she said. "But she could not sleep. She had Peter on her mind."

With that Aubrey walked off stage and the curtain rose.

Princess Emma was in her room.

With that she sang 'What Love is About.'

When the song was done everybody cheered as the curtain fell and Aubrey walked back onto the stage.

"The next evening, Princess Emma went to Peter's house", she said in monotone.

With that Aubrey walked off the stage and the curtain rose.

The princess knocked on Peter's door and he answered it.

"Princess Emma", the latter said excitedly. "Come in!"

With that the princess did as told.

Peter grabbed his parents' hands and pulled them towards the princess.

His mother was wearing a dark grey, long sleeved top; a black, ankle length, vertically pleaded skirt and black, knee length lace up boots that were laced up.

Her hair was straight and loose.

His father wore an outfit just like his.

"Your majesty", he started. "These are my parents. Mère and Père."

Peter's parents bowed down to the princess.

"It is an honor to meet you your highness", Mère stated.

"Oh please", the princess said embarrassment. "There's no need for all that."

With that Peter's parents stopped bowing.

"Anyway", the princess said before holding out a basket. "Here is the food I promised."

Mère smiled at the princess before taking the basket.

"Thank you so much your majesty", the former thanked.

"Your welcome", the princess said. "Now if you excuse me, I bid thee a due."

With that the princess was about to leave, when Mère stopped her.

"Wait your majesty", the latter started. "Don't go just yet. You should stay for dinner. You are the one who brought the food after all."

"Oh no", Princess Emma said. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding if I invite you", Mère pointed out.

"Yes", Père agreed. "Come princess. While my wife prepares the food, let me sing to you!"

With that Père sang 'Be Our Guest.'

When the song ended Princess Emma and the audience clapped.

"That was amazing", she stated.

"Why thank you princess", Père said.

"Oh please", Princess Emma said. "Just call me Emma."

"Well then", Père started. "Thank you Emma."

"Well", Princess Emma started. "I need to return home."

"Oh please do come back soon", Mère pleaded.

With that the curtain fell and Aubrey walked back onto the stage.

"And so, Princess Emma started going to dinner at Peter's house for the next two months", she revealed. "As the two started getting closer and closer, so did Emma's wedding date."

With that Aubrey walked off the stage and the curtain rose

The princess and Peter were sitting on a hill.

"So", the former started. "Tomorrow is my wedding day."

"Indeed it is", Peter said. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course", the princess replied.

"Are you happy with Prince Michael?"

With that Emma sighed sadly before looking down.

"No", she replied. "He is so vain and arrogant."

"Then don't marry him", Peter suggested.

"I can't do that", Emma stated.

"And why is that", Peter asked.

"My parents would be disappointed in me", Emma stated. "The kingdom would be disappointed in me."

"No they won't", Peter stated. "Your parents love you. The kingdom loves you. I love you."

Upon hearing this...Princess Emma looked at Peter in shock.

"You...love me", the former asked in shock.

"Yes Emma", Peter replied. "Yes I do. Do you love me?"

Emma took a deep breath before giving an answer.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Peter smiled at this.

Then...he got down on one knee!

"Emma", he started. "I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Emma smiled at this.

But then...that smiled turned into a frown.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

With that the princess tried to run away...but Peter stopped her and started singing 'Rewrite the Stars.'

The princess started singing with him as well, but ended it by saying they couldn't be together before leaving.

With that the curtain fell and Aubrey walked onto the stage.

"Peter was miserable", she said in monotone. "For his true love was being forced to love another. But Peter wasn't giving up without a fight. So he went to go and see Hilda."

With that Aubrey walked off the stage and the curtain rose.

Peter was in Hilda's cave with her.

"Hello", he greeted. "Are you Hilda?"

"Who's asking", Hilda asked.

"My name is Peter", said person replied. "And I need your help. You see, the one I love is being forced to marry another. I was wondering if you could help me."

Hilda thought for a moment.

"First", she started. "I have to make sure you're not lying."

With that Hilda pricked Peter's finger.

CJ: Don't worry. She didn't actually prick him.

"Ow", Peter said in pain. "What was that for?"

"Stop whining", Hilda commanded.

With that Hilda dropped the blood into a cauldron and said a spell.

Tell me my special brew.

Is what this boy say true?

With that a puff of green smoke shot from the cauldron...making the audience gasp in awe.

CJ: Thank you special effects.

"So", Hilda started. "What you say is true. If that is the case...then I will help you."

With that Hilda pulled an apple from the cauldron.

CJ: If you're wondering what happened, it's simple. There was already an apple in the cauldron.

"Here you go", Hilda said. "If you feed this apple to the one your love is going to marry when she is standing right in front of him...it will cause him to hate her and not want to marry her."

"Doesn't that sound a little wicked", Peter asked.

"Sometimes you need to be a little wicked."

With that Hilda sang 'Ways to be Wicked.'

When the song ended everybody cheered as the curtain fell and Aubrey walked back onto the stage.

"The next day was Emma and Micheal's engagement ball", she said in monotone. "And Peter was going to use it to give the latter the poisoned apple."

With that Aubrey walked off the stage as the curtain rose

Emma was wearing a baby pink, foot length, strapless dress with a wide skirt; baby pink flats and baby pink, wrist length gloves.

Her hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing a baby pink tiara.

She was wearing baby pink eyeshadow; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss.

The prince was wearing a black, long sleeved jacket with a gold turtleneck that was buttoned up; black pants; black boots, a white sash across his chest and a gold crown.

Peter was wearing a hood so Emma could not recognize him

He kneeled down.

"Your highness", he started. "I give you this apple as an engagement gift."

Upon hearing this...Michael scoffed.

"You call this an engagement gift", he asked.

"Michael", Emma said sternly. "Be polite."

"Very well", Michael said before taking the apple. "I will eat it for you my love."

With that Micheal took a bite out of the apple...and glared at Emma.

"Michael", she said in concern. "Are you okay?"

With that Michael attacked Emma!

Hilda then ran up to them. She was also wearing a hood.

"Hilda", Peter yelled. "What happened?"

"The hate in the apple is too strong", Hilda revealed. "Don't worry! I have an antidote!"

With that Hilda splashed the potion on the prince.

CJ: Don't worry. It's just dyed water. Crispo's all wet now though.

Michael then stopped.

"Michael", Emma said. "What happened? You started attacking me."

"That was my fault", Peter said.

"Mine too", Hilda said.

With that Hilda and Peter took off their hoods.

"Peter", Emma said in shock. "Hilda?"

"You know these two", Michael said in shock.

"They're friends of mine", Emma replied.

"Emma and I are not just friends", Peter stated. "I love Emma! And she loves me!"

Michael looked at Emma in shock.

"Is this true Emma", he asked.

Emma sighed in defeat.

"It's true."

Everybody looked at Emma in shock.

With that the king and queen appeared.

"What is going on here", the former asked.

"Emma has fallen in love with this commoner!"

The king and queen gasped at this.

"I'm sorry mother and father", Emma apologized. "But I do not love Michael. I love Peter!"

Emma's parents looked at her in shock.

"My word Emma", her mother said. "What has gotten into you?"

"I have fallen in love mother", Emma replied. "And I will not be apart from the one I love!"

With that Emma grabbed onto Hilda and Peter.

"Get us out of here Hilda", she commanded.

With that the curtain fell.

When it rose again...the set had changed!

CJ: Our stage crew was really good and changing the set quickly.

Emma then hugged Peter.

"Oh Peter", Emma said before breaking the hug. "I am so glad to see you again."

"I am too Emma", Peter stated. "But what are we going to do?"

"I think I know what to do", Hilda replied. "I can cast a spell that will make the whole kingdom think Peter is the one supposed to marry you Emma!"

With that the curtain fell and Aubrey walked onto the stage for the last time.

"So Hilda used her spell, and Princess Emma and Peter soon married."

With that Aubrey walked off the stage and the curtain rose.

Emma and Peter were at the altar.

"Do you Princess Emma take Peter to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Peter take Princess Emma to your wife?"

"I do."

"Then, with the power invested in me by the king and queen, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that Emma and Peter kissed.

CJ: BTW. It was just a fake kiss. Mr Bandt did not want to deal with any backlash of letting middle schoolers kiss.

Emma and Peter then sang the final song called 'No Matter Where You Are.'

When the song ended. The curtain fell and everybody cheered.

The curtain then rose a moment later and the whole cast was on stage.

One by one everybody took a bow.

CJ: We did it!

HotXbun: And after such a long time, the musical plot finally comes to and end.

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about the musical.

My Answer: I thought it was great!

PS: Remember that 'Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing!' has been nominated for Favorite Completed Story, 'Spend Time Together Thing!' has been nominated for Favorite Sequel and Mindy has been nominated for Favorite Rival.

If you think any of these deserve to win their respective categories, leave a vote in a review bellow. You can also leave a vote in a review for the story '2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards.'

What are you waiting for? Go ahead and vote!


	9. Chapter 9 Valentine's Day Dance Thing!

HotXbun: Happy anniversary! I can't believe that it's been three years since I posted KYFHT! but since I already finished that, I decided to update this instead.

This chapter will show the Valentine's Day Dance!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School, Avatar The Last Airbender or A Thousand Years by Cristina Perri.

Chapter 9 The Valentine's Day Dance Thing!

CJ: The musical was done! It was now time for the Valentine's Day Dance!

One Hour Later

CJ and her friends walked into the dance.

CJ was wearing a red, sleeveless, knee length dress with white hearts on it; red sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a blue, long sleeved denim jacket.

Her hair was in it's usual style.

Crispo was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt; dark blue jeans, red sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a red, long sleeved leather jacket.

Fenwick was wearing a red, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; dark brown dress pants; black loafers; a black belt; a white tie with red hearts on it and black glasses.

Principal Hader walked onto the stage.

She was wearing her usual outfit just with a red jumpsuit instead of a black one. She did not seem happy about it.

"Hello everybody", she greeted. "First of, let's have a round of applause for our actors for their amazing performance tonight!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Now", Principal Hader started. "Before we get into some 'fun' Valentines Day activities, there is something I want to show you!"

With that Paul walked onto the stage, carrying a pillow which had two hand made crowns on it.

Everybody looked at the crowns in awe.

"These crowns will be worn by the Valentines Day king and queen", Principle Hader revealed. "Vote for who you think should be given the crowns, and we will announce the winners at the end of the night!"

With that everybody cheered again and I turned to face my friends.

"I just got an idea for our next thing", I revealed before I showed my friends my phone.

 _Become a king or queen._ **[Extra Thing!: This is thing #34.]**

"But only one of us can become king", Fenwick pointed out.

"Well then", I started. "Looks like you two are gonna have to fight it out."

With that Crispo turned to face Fenwick.

"I challenge thee to a duel", he yelled.

"Challenge accepted", Fenwick said. "Someone bring me a glove!"

With that Arthur brought Fenwick a glove...and he slapped Crispo with it!

"Oh it's on", the latter said. "Someone also bring me a glove!"

With that Mindy brought Crispo a glove...and he slapped Fenwick with it!

"Okay", I said before getting in between the boys. "Let's keep this competition friendly shall we?"

This caused Arthur to chuckle.

"Foolish maiden", he stated. "There is no such thing as 'friendly competition' when it comes to a battle for the throne. This is war!"

"Exactly", Fenwick agreed. "Bring it on Crispo!"

"Oh it's on", Crispo stated. "On like Donkey mom!"

"It's Donkey Kong", Fenwick corrected.

"Don't correct me", Crispo commanded.

CJ: With that Crispo and Fen spent the next few hours completing to be the Valentine's Day king!

The events were over and it was now time to crown the Valentines Day king and queen!

"The votes are in", Principal Hader revealed. "The king of the Valentines Day dance is...Cristian Powers!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Of course", Fenwick said before turning towards Crispo and holding out his hand. "Well played my king."

"You as well", Crispo stated. "That is why I name you as my successor!"

"Do you even know what successor means", Fenwick asked.

"Nope", Crispo replied before walking onto the stage where Principal Hader put a crown on his head.

"And the Valentines Day queen is...CJ Martin?"

With that everybody cheered as CJ walked onto the stage where Principal Hader put the other crown on her head.

"What", Mindy asked angrily. "This can't be right! I demand a recount!"

With that a bunch of students picked up Mindy and carried her away.

"Okay then", Principal Hader said. "Our king and queen will now close out the dance with...well a dance."

With that CJ and Crispo walked onto the dance floor and dance to 'A Thousand Years' by Cristina Perri.

CJ: It made me sad that I wasn't going to be with my friends for Valentines Day next year, but I decided not to focus on that. And instead, focus on Valentines Day right now.

HotXbun: Way to go CJ and Crispo!

Challenge: Tell me what you think the next 'thing' should be.

My Answer: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!


	10. Chapter 10 Go to the Carnival Thing!

HotXbun: Welcome to day eleven of my four year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about 100 Things to Do Before High School!

Ten chapters! Double digits baby! A woo woo!

The idea for this chapter came from a review from KYFHT! Thank you to the person who left that review!

Disclaimer: I do not own 100 Things to do Before High School. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 10 Go to the Carnival Thing!

CJ: The next day, I happily ran up to my friends with exciteding news.

"Guys", CJ started. "I have great news!"

"Somebody cracked time travel", Fenwick asked.

"No", CJ replied.

"They made meat flavoured gum", Crispo asked.

"No", CJ replied. "My parents are taking us to the carnival on Friday!"

"Really", Crispo asked.

"Yeah", CJ replied. "They said we've earned it since we worked so hard on the play."

"You're right we did", Fenwick agreed before realising something. "Wait. This Friday?"

"Yeah", CJ replied.

"I'm afraid I can't go then."

"What", CJ asked in dismay. "Why not?"

"There's a one day exhibit at the museum that I just can't miss", Fenwick revealed. "But you guys can go with out me."

"But it won't be the same without all three of us", CJ stated.

"CJ", Fenwick started. "In seven months time you'll be leaving for NYAPA, so we need to get used to not doing everything together."

With that...CJ sighed in defeat.

"You're right", she said before looking at Crispo. "So, you and me?"

"You and me."

CJ: So the week went by, Friday came...and my family, Crispo and I arrived at the carnival.

CJ and her family, plus Crispo, were at the carnival.

"Okay", CJ's mom started. "We'll let you kids do your thing and we'll meet up back here in an hour or two."

With that CJ's parents and brother left leaving her and Crispo on their own.

"So", the former started. "What do you wanna do first?"

"I will let the lady choose first", Crispo replied.

"Such a gentleman", CJ stated. "Okay then. Let's start out simple with the ring toss."

CJ: With that we spent the next ten minutes at the ring toss booth, and I won!

"Good job CJ", Crispo stated.

"Thanks", CJ said. "Anyway, it's your turn to pick next."

"Okay then", Crispo said. "How about Ski Ball?"

CJ: And so, we spent another ten minutes at Ski Ball. I once again won.

"That's another win for you CJ", Crispo pointed out. "What do you wanna do next?"

"Let's see", I said before I started thinking. "I saw these huge slides we can go on."

CJ: And so, that's what we did.

"That was awesome", Crispo stated.

"It was", CJ stated. "What should we do next?"

With that Crispo started looking around...and smiled when he saw something.

"Found it", he replied before pointing towards something.

CJ looked to where he was pointing...and gasped in shock.

CJ: Why am I gasping you may ask? It's because Crispo was pointing towards...a mechanical bull!

"Crispo", CJ started. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive", Crispo replied before walking up to the guy running the booth. "Excuse me sir. I'd like to go next."

"Alright", the man at the booth said. "Step right up!"

With that Crispo climbed onto the bull.

"Be careful Crispo", CJ yelled.

"Don't worry miss", the man stated. "Your boyfriend is going to be just fine."

"Actually", CJ started. "He's not my..."

Before CJ could finish...the mechanical bull started moving!

CJ: Crispo managed to stay on for a whole ten...seconds.

Crispo quickly got thrown off the blue and onto the padding below!

"Crispo", CJ yelled before running up to and kneeling besides said person. "Are you okay?"

"CJ", Crispo said in confusion. "Why are there two of you?"

"There isn't two of me you big silly head", CJ revealed. "You fell off the mechanical bull."

"Oh", Crispo said before sitting up. "Right. So, did I look cool?"

This made CJ giggle.

"Very cool."

CJ: I'm going to miss Crispo when I leave.

HotXbun: My heart!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not even I know. I haven't come up with that yet!


End file.
